Be mine
by tuckson 38
Summary: What happens when Olivia calls Ed after their breakup ? Tuckson.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so please be nice. English is not my official language, I can do many mistakes even if I try hard not to. I do not own any of the characters. Have fun ;)  
**

It was late that night when she came home. When she relieved Lucy, Noah was already asleep. Now she was there, alone, in her living room with no one to talk or embrace. She was alone in the dark, on her couch, thinking about what happened last night. _Take care of yourself, Olivia Benson._ She remember her standing here, watching him disappear as he closed the door. She remember the tears running down her cheeks. _What have I done ? _Olivia thought to herself. Ed Tucker was the first man she truly loved and loved her back, so much. It was the first time that she allowed herself to feel protected by someone else, and this is what scared her. She did not want to lose him and yet, that's what happened, because of her. She took a swipe of her glass of wine and put it down, next to her phone. On the screen, there was a picture of Ed, Noah and her at Paris. They had such a great time and none of them wanted this travel to end. She had no idea of what she doing and the next thing she aware of, is that she dialed Ed's number.

"Liv ?" his raspy voice respond "What is it ? Is everything okay ?"

"I...hum...I, I don't really know" hearing his voice reminded her what she had just lose and she had no idea what to say. "I, sorry, I shouldn't have call"

"It's alright, don't worry, wanna talk about something ?" Ed asked, trying hard not to let his sadness going through the phone.

"Come at my place ?"

"Be there at 30"

Olivia looked at the clock and it was 1:10 AM. She knew Ed was on his way and now it was too late to step back.

Ed stepped out from his building, the cold air of the night embraced him as rain began to fall. He did not know why she had called him even if deep down in his soul he hoped they would talk about last night. Olivia was the first woman he trust with all his being, after what his ex-wife had done to him. Olivia offered him a family, the one his ex had taken away from him. And now, he had lost what became the most important thing in his life. Because of him. Because he pushed her to much. He did not see nor understand Liv was too scared of what was going on between them. He hated himself for that. _I could have done things differently, I should have give her more space._ By the time he wonder what he should have done, he arrived in front of her building. Ed took the lift and walked to the door of her apartment, the one he thought he would never see again, where would never hear Noah giggled again... He hesitated but after a moment, he took a deep inspiration and knocked. She standing in the doorway with a legging, a NYPD T-shirt and a messy bun on the top of her head. She was wearing any makeup. It was his favorite look.

"Hey" she said shyly. "Come in"

**Review ? Should I continue ?**


	2. Chapter 2

She heard a knock at her door. She knew it was him. Olivia took a deep breath and opened the door and she saw him. He was standing here, in front of her, in his blue jean and his gray jacket that makes his eyes pop. Those eyes. The ones which make her feel weak everytime and made her fall in love with.

"Hey" she said shyly. "Come in"

He came inside without a word and took his jacket off. There were lots of pictures of Noah in the apartment but one caught his gaze. Near the living room, there was a picture of the three of them, his favorite. Ed and Olivia were standing side by side, neither of them knowing what to do. After five long minutes, they decided to sit on the couch with a drink. Bourbon and wine as always.

She wanted to tell him what she feel, that she made a mistake but had no idea were to start. Feeling that she was unsure how to start the conversation, Ed took her hand and squeezed it lightly.

"Tell me what's wrong" he said softly. "You know you can tell me everything"

"I, I don't know were to start, there are so much things I want to say, that I want to explain and change and..." Liv answered fastly, tears starting to form into her eyes.

"Hey, slow down, it's okay, take your time" Ed tried to reassure her, seeing she was on edge.

"I don't, I mean I... Last night, when you passed that door I knew I made a mistake, one I would never forgive myself for. But it was to late and I did not really realized what happened. I was so scared about everything, about Noah, the job... You. How would I succeed to manage all of that. How could I be a good mother as well as a good boss and girlfriend to you. We had such a great time together, we were happy and for the first time in my life, I thought about a future where we could be, together and that scared me. And I screwed up, like always. I always take the easy solution instead of trying to make things work and..." tears were now rolling down her cheeks and she couldn't stop them.

"Liv, I, it's not your fault. I pushed you by talking about retirement and I didn't see that you were struggling with everything. I should have been more attentive. Come here." Ed took her in his arms and kissed her forehead. "I'm so sorry... I shouldn't have left. I just assumed that..."

"I know" she cut him after she calmed herself a little. "I know you did it because I told you so and you thought that was what I wanted. And honestly, I thought it too but I was wrong. After losing you last night, I realized what I really want."

"What is it ?"

"You. And Noah. Us. I want us and nothing more or less. I want to figure out how to manage with everything but I don't want to lose you, you are so much important in my life. But not only, in Noah's too. And I'm so sorry for being so selfish, I did not thought that it would have hurt you to lose No."

"First of all,you're not selfish at all, Noah is your priority and he'll always be. You did what you thought was right. Then, I'm not going anywhere. I will always being there as long as you need and want me, no matter what happens between us. I want you too Liv, both of you. But you don't have to manage everything by yourself, I'm here and we'll find out the right balance for everything." Ed told her sincerely, looking into her beautiful brown eyes.

"Can we try again ? A second chance ?" she was now full of hope.

"Yeah but at one condition" she nodded and Ed continued. "I want you to tell me when you feel scared, lost, if I'm pushing too much. If we want to make this work, we'll need to share what and how we feel about everything."

"Alright, I promise but it goes in both way" Liv said with a smile. Ed nodded and leaned to kiss her on the lips softly.

The kiss was shy a first, like if it was the first they kissed. As the minutes passed, the kiss went deeper. Lips caressing each others, hands touching and going through hairs. They finished by making love on couch. It was tender, love was evident. They were in each others arms, neither of them wanted to move, scared that they would lose contact, not be as close as they were. Ed and Olivia were lying in the living room in silence. The only audible sound was the one from their kisses. They fell asleep and woke up around 5AM.

"We should get dress and go in my room before Noah wakes up"

Ed agreed and followed her. She fell asleep as soon as she curled herself next to him, never losing contact. Ed was staring at her, touching her hair and her face, trying to keep in his mind the way she looked at this moment. Happy. He promised to himself to never let her down like he had done last time. As sun begun to rise, he knew that their journey would be difficult, that there will be ups and downs but it would worth the fight. Together.

**Review ?**


End file.
